


Blind

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: When powered Orange used his laser beams on The Dark Lord, he finds some side effects. Waking up, he finds himself in a dark world
Kudos: 28





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this story to a friend named Sofi, who came up with the idea.

~Orange's POV~  
I frown as I feel myself being settled down on the ground. Pushing away from the foreign arms, I pull myself into a sitting position. Rubbing my eyes open, I see nothing. Wait a second...nope still darkness. I could feel different arms try to pull me back down, panicking I jump up and away. I could feel the edge of the cliff as I started to teeter off. As I was started to fall, my hand pulled me up and into their arms. I couldn't feel the ground still. As I tried to get out of their grip, tears in my eyes, I heard a rough voice.

"Orange, you need to calm down. Dark Lord is gone. You defeated him, remember. Your friends are okay. You brought them back." The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure it out, but what they said made no sense. 

"Dark Lord? What do you mean they're back?" I stutter as I felt something come under my fee. At first, I started to panic, until I realized it felt like the cursor. Could Alan's cursor be back? 

"They're right there," I heard them say as he pointed my head somewhere. I tear up as I realize they might be back, but I just can't see them. "Dark Lord was the red stick figure you just defeated. You okay?" I grip the stick's arms in an attempt to ground myself as I felt anguish and disbelief overcome me. A choked sob came out all with a waterfall of tears.

"I can't see," I cry out, letting all the pain out. Everything paused. Pulling out of the stick's arms, I collapse onto the cursor. I could feel a hand touch my shoulder. Flinching away, I turn my attention to the cursor. I slowly feel out the cursor, and make my way to the tip. As I got there, I wrapped my arms around the cursor, and let myself cry fully.

~The Chosen One's POV~  
I floated slightly above the unmoving cursor as Orange found his way to the tip. After making sure he was in a good enough grip that Alan wouldn't accidentally drop him, I floated over to the other sticks.

"How is he?" The Blue one asked tentatively as he stepped up to me as I stepped back onto the ground. Looking at them, I wish I could keep them from the truth, but they need to know.

"He can't see," I say hesitantly. The four sticks reacted immediately, demanding to answers. With each one, I began to realize why the kid was so scared. He doesn't know about his own powers. Now he can't see. Oh Sticks, the last thing he would remember would be Dark tearing him apart. Looking over at the cursor and the kid, I could see the cursor slowly moving over the cliff, making sure not to drop the kid. Sighing, I head over the cursor and settled down on it hoping Alan wouldn't mind.

"Hey, kid. You're okay. A lot has happened, but let's not focus on that. My name is The Chosen One. I'm guessing Alan created you too?" I left it off at a question. I tried to think of all the ways Dark comforted me when I would break down.

~Orange's POV~  
I turn my head towards the voice without letting go of the cursor. The Chosen One, that's their name? Well, I'm gonna call him Chosen for short. I felt my breathing hitch as the stick-CHosen put his hand on my shoulder. He didn't try to pull me away, just held me as I gripped the cursor. Wait, did he say too.

"Alan made you?" I ask pathetically. I could hear him sigh as the cursor stopped moving. 

"Yeah, he made me. It was a long time ago. But let's focus on getting you back to your friends, okay? How about we first let go of the cursor?" I shake my head furiously at his question. No way was I letting go. Alan's cursor helped me feel real in this dark world. I can't let go. I could hear him sigh as he sifted. Before I knew it, I could feel Chosen pressing me against the cursor, and the cursor started moving again.

~The Chosen One's POV~  
I signal for the others to come onto the cursor. Making sure Orange was secure, I signal for Alan to take us up. The way up, I keep a hold of Orange. As we near the top, I push my powers into the cursor so it can bring us through into the PC. As came through< I felt the cursor shink. I use my powers to float aside the cursor with Orange dangly. The others fell against the desktop. With a sigh, I open up the animation desktop, after telling the others to start cleaning the desktop up. Dragging the cursor with Orange over, I realize Alan wouldn't really be able to talk, and any text Orange wouldn't be able to see. Looking around, I notice a pencil; that could work.

"Orange can't see" is what I wrote using the pencil. Looking at the screen, I could see him looking shocked. I could see him reach with one hand to grab something as he kept one hand on the mouse to keep the cursor steady for Orange.

"How?" I see him write on a paper and hold it up to the screen. Well, this is a great way to communicate.

"Orange has powers. Laser beamed Dark Lord." I wrote, hoping it would explain. Alan nodded. With ease, he pulled Orange to a tab I didn't notice before. "The Coming Residence" was the name of the document. Flying over, I open it to see it contained a massive drawing of a castle. The cursor held Orange and took him to one of the rooms that had a bed. After tucking him in, I head over to Orange and rubbed his arm to help him fall asleep.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second is blind

~Alan's POV~  
I was surprised when I saw Second fall off the cliff only for Chosen to catch him. Slowly, I put the cursor under them, and then Second decided to cling onto the cursor. When they all got on the cursor, I did not expect Chosen to join them. Getting them back to the PC was interesting, probably Chosen's doing. With Second clinging still to the cursor, Chosen and I barely got to have any sort of conversation. Second had powers, figured. Second losing sight, not good. Figuring rest might be the best thing for Second would be sleep, I put him to bed with Chosen's help. I left Second to Chosen and watched as the stick crew rushed to clean up the computer.

Looking around the computer, I realized that Second would not have an easy time getting around the computer. Looking at the sticks, I could see that they finished. Going to the animation tab, I type, "With Orange unable to see, we should make the computer easier to navigate, maybe move things closer to the bottom?" They nodded and started moving apps down. Pulling the document where Second lived to the bottom, I took out a brush to make some small adjustments to the house. Some handrails around and moving furniture around. I made sure there was nothing for him to trip over or anything for him to get on for him to fall off of. As we finished, I took one last check over Second and Chosen before grabbing a blanket. Checking the time, I pull up some Youtube and put on the playlist of videos they liked. While I got set up, the sticks got ready by bringing the couch down and getting snacks.

~Chosen's POV~  
I could see Alan doing something with the computer, but I chose to ignore him in favor of the Orange stick figure. Holding him gently as he slept, I could feel him pulling me closer. At first, I resisted, but with my strength low I gave in pretty quick. The next thing I knew, I was on the bed with Orange cuddled up to me. I felt myself smile as I let the darkness take hold with my arms keeping the Orange stick figure close.

  
~Orange's POV~  
I woke up in darkness. I could feel another stick holding me. I tried to remember what happened before, and it hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water. The not-our-red stick figure deleted my friends, tried to delete me, then things got weird. I shake my head, confused why everything was so dark. I couldn't see anything. Reaching out to the figure, I shake them awake.

"Orange, what's wrong?" I hear a groggy voice-No that's Chosen, ask me. I could feel him shift so he could sit up. 

"Why can't I see?" I ask, voice cracking.

  
~Chosen's POV~  
I feel my heartbreak as the kid starts crying. I hear the door open and saw the blue stick figure enter. I look at them annoyed. How dare they just barge in?

"Hey, I'm gonna need to check on Orange. Is he awake yet, cause this will be a lot easier in my lab. We need to know if this is permanent or temporary, also what caused it." I nodded as I pull Orange close to me.

"Hey kid, we're gonna go with Blue and see what's wrong with your eyes, okay?" I ask gently. As he nodded, I guided him off the bed. Walking was a struggle, thankfully there were handrails I did not see the other day. I had the kid grip the handrails and me as we walked. As we got to Blue's lab, Blue pointed to where to have Orange lay down. After many extensive tests, the results came in. Optic nerve damage, whatever that means. But it is healing so it could be temporary. I almost laugh as he worries he won't be able to animate anymore with Alan. Of course, that's what he worries about. I gently lead him back to the desktop.


	3. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange is Blind, Chosen lives with the squad

~Orange's POV~  
Being blind sucks. You can't animate, or help your friends. The first few hours were okay, then they pretty much baby proofed the computer. Rails all over my house. All the apps at the bottom so I don't climb up the computer. No animating cause I could accidentally hurt myself. No training or sparring. Also, apparently Chosen moved into my house and claimed the room across from mine. He could at least ask first.

Slowly navigating my way to where I thought the animation window would be to see if I could sneak some drawing time in, I felt myself picked up by the cursor and plopped down in a window. I frown and cross my arms after a few times of trying to move from the spot, only to be put back. Really Alan? 

Before I could try to escape for the twelfth time, I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back down. I sigh as I turn to where I believed them to be.

"I'm fine. Alan's just being annoying." I complain to the mysterious stick figure.

"Second, Alan just doesn't want you to get hurt. He put you on a small platform and doesn't want you to fall. He figured out you were wanting to draw, and so this is basically time-out for trying to break the rules." Chosen lectured me. I knew it was Chosen, cause he's the only one to call me Second. I frown as I hear him leave. Great, now to stay up here, bored out of my mind. I miss being able to really talk to Alan, cause I can't see what he says and I would first need to find the animation program to talk to him.

~Chosen's POV~  
I looked back at Second as I hopped down from the platform barely off the bottom of the animation program, but I wasn't going to tell Second that. Looking at Alan as I walked away, I began to think about why I even came back to the PC. 

Heading back to "The Coming Residence", I head through the browser to see the sticks playing Uno. Waving to them, I jumped back down and into the document. Collapsing on the bed, I smiled. Yeah, I came because I was worried about Second. Now, I realize how attached to these sticks I've gotten. I'm closer to them than I ever was with Dark. Now, if only I can find some way to make up with Alan. He has apologized so many times since I've come onto the desktop, it's insane.

Somedays, I can't seem to understand how this Alan, and the Alan I used to know could ever be the same person. They act so vastly different. With a groan, I realize I should stop hiding in my room all day and only come out to interact with Second. As I head back out to the desktop, I decide to actually interact with Alan for once.

Hopping back onto the animation software, I could see Second still on that little platform laying down, and Alan working on something. Honestly, animation confuses me. Waving to get his attention, I could see him pause, and give a small wave through the cursor. I remember Second telling me once that he could use the animation software to bring up words to talk to Alan, maybe I can give that a try. Thinking of the words, I hear a pop.

[Hi] I could see Alan looked surprised at the black letters that appeared.

[You can talk too] I see Alan type out. 

[didn't know how before] I say, using my letters. It was a lot easier to do once I figured out how to do it. [what's animation?]

Seeing Alan smile as he moves to type again. [Animation is a series of pictures that when you go through them, it looks like an image is moving] I look at his words confused.

[show me?] At his nod, I hop down to watch the animation window. With a press of a button, I saw a bird flying. Jumping up, I ask him [teach me?]

For the next few hours, Alan spent showing me different animation techniques. By the end, I was able to animate a ball rolling off a table. As I finished, I jump up in celebration. This actually felt good. For once, I created something instead of destroying it. 

[again tomorrow?] Alan types. Looking at his words, I nodded. Going over to Second, I nudged him awake. As I guide him back to his room, I waved at Alan, glad we could finally connect.


	4. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and Chosen find something

~Orange's POV~  
Each day, I found the dark lifting, and I began to see blurry lights and shapes. Thankfully I was allowed to draw again but supervised by both Alan and Chosen. Grinning, I run over to Chosen's room and slam the door open to get his attention.

"Alan isn't at the computer, so no drawing." As he spoke, I realized I saw a blurry stick figure. Realizing I could sort of see Chosen, I ran up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised as I hugged him.

"I can see you," I whisper as I clung to him. Finally, after about a month, I can finally see someone. I could feel him slowly hug back.

"How?" I hear him mutter. Smiling, I pull out of his grip.

"It's mostly just blurry, but I can see things again!" I cry out in excitement. Chosen just shook his head as he guided me to Blue's lab. After many different tests, Blue stood back and looked at me.

"Well, it looks like your healing powers healed you from permanent blindness, but I can no longer see any signs of healing. Thankfully, it's just an eyesight problem, so glasses should fix the issue. I'll get Yellow to make them, and they should be done by the end of the day." Blue stated before heading out the door. Taking a deep breath, I look up to Chosen.

"Kid, don't look at me like that. Alan has glasses and he can animate. If you want to really do anything on this computer, you're gonna wear those glasses." I frown at Chosen's response before tugging him to the animation program.

[Hey], I squint to see the words. They were probably to Chosen, but hey a hi is a hi.

[Hi!] I use the text to tell him. I can see him almost fall out of his chair. I snicker until Chosen glares at me.

[How?] Alan typed, looking shocked.

[His healing powers kicked it, but he still has some sight-issues so he'll have to wear glasses.] I hear Chosen tell Alan. 

[Ready?] I squint at the words again. Nodding, I grab the pencil and start to work on a simple animation, with Alan joining in. Chosen watched from the sidelines. As we finished, Yellow walked up and gave me a pair of glasses, and WOW. I missed seeing. I raise my arms to celebrate.

-That night-

~The Chosen One's POV~  
After the kid got his sight back, I couldn't help but feel unwelcomed on the computer. I was there to help Second, but now he doesn't need my help. Sitting in the corner of the desktop, I curl up in a ball and cry silently.

Feeling a nudge, I look up to see the cursor. Looking towards the screen, I can see a worried Alan. Sighing, I head over to the animation program. 

[What's wrong?] Alan types quickly. I look at the words confused. SHouldn't he want me gone. Second is better. Why would he want me here.

[Second is better.] I tell him. He looks confused and moves to type again.

[?]

[He doesn't need me anymore, and that was why you even let me on the computer in the first place.] Telling him was annoying. Shouldn't he already know all this.

[Look, I get it. You came because of Second. Now you don't know where to go. I wouldn't want to be on the computer if I was you. You didn't deserve those years. I won't tell you to say or leave. I'm leaving that up to you. But if you do stay, just don't destroy the computer. It's not just mine anymore. But I think you've figured that out.] As he finished typing, I watch him leave the computer.

Taking a deep breath, I go up to Second's room. Looking at him asleep, I realize that I want to be here. These sticks, I care for them. I want them to be safe. And what better way than for me to here?


End file.
